


Halloween x Muffy Drabbles

by RemedyMoods



Series: Holidays x Muffy Drabbles- Halloween/Autumn Edition [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Mild Smut, Muffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemedyMoods/pseuds/RemedyMoods
Summary: Buffy and Marty decided to have a movie night in to kick off Halloween, and no one is scared, right?





	1. 13 Days to Halloween: Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> 13 Days of Writing, 13 Days of Halloween/Autumn fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from October 19th to October 31. Enjoy!!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

When you're named after a fictional show with the central premise is to slayed demons and vampires, it would make sense to love horror movies. Buffy Driscoll was the opposite and hated horror movies and would avoid any film or event that goes bump in the night or goosebumps galore. 

When she met Marty Pacione in her sophomore year at Brown, she learned that he loved every and anything about Halloween. With thirteen days until Halloween, Buffy had an excellent date night idea, movie night at his place. This was a challenge that Buffy knew she could do. If she picked the right film, maybe, just maybe, she can alternate a movie besides Die Hard in the collection. Accept Buffy had no idea which movie to watch and called in some reinforcements, she dialed her best friend, Andi, who mention the [Train to Busan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ovgxN2VWNc), _ "If you want a great horror film, you have to go to my people," _ says Andi. 

Twenty minutes into the movie, Marty and Buffy were cuddling in the dark, eating popcorn. Watching an American Horror film is nothing compared to watching a Korean one. Marty was entirely in a trance reading the subtitles and subconsciously rubbing his girlfriend's shoulder. Buffy, on the other hand, was freaking out by each movement on-screen and off-screen. When he reaches for the popcorn, his action makes Buffy screams. 

"Stop it, Pacione!"

"I'm not doing anything, Driscoll. You're the one that keeps moving and … spilling the popcorn."

Buffy raises the blanket in an attempt to cover half of her face. "Seriously, I will bite you if you move again." 

Marty kisses her temple and returns his attention to the screen. "Whoa."

The screen shows another violent action. "KDJODSJ," shrieks Buffy. 

Marty glances over to see the blankets covering Buffy. "Look if you're scared." Another action on the screen turns his attention back. "DAMN!"

"What's going on? What happens?!"

Popcorn on the floor and a scared girlfriend under the covers was not how Marty imagine this date going. Pausing the movie, he joins Buffy under the covers with a soft smile. 

"Buffy, are you okay?" 

Buffy was not okay, and she made a mental note to kill Andi for her movie suggestion. 

"Buff?"

"I'm not scared. I had an idea for our blanket fort." 

"During the movie?" 

"I was inspired by that thing chasing... Marty, what was that?"

Marty exhales and bites the inside of his cheeks from laughing. He knew her pride would not allow her to admit that she was afraid. 

"I think it's a brilliant move to make a "fear blanket fort". You know, in case I become afraid." 

"I'm mean, I was named after the chosen one?"

Marty nods in agreement. "Yeah, I know you're not scared.. but, when we go back out there. Can we watch it with the lights on?"

"Yeah, I think it will help you from freaking out." 

"Thanks, Driscoll. I knew you would understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can click on the Train for Busan to view the trailer for the movie. Please do not watch the English version.


	2. 12 Days to Halloween:Halloween Candy Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you have against candy corn? Everyone loves candy corn..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 Days of Writing, 13 Days of Halloween/Autumn fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from October 19th to October 31. Don't forget to show some love by liking the button below. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

Buffy looks around her and Marty's kitchen counter to oversee the loads of candy they had purchased for the Halloween festivals. 

"Twizzlers, Sour Patch Kids, Tootsie Rolls ... what the hell? When did he put this in the shopping cart? How did I miss this?" 

Buffy turns her body from the kitchen to face Marty with a scowl. 

"Let's open some candy.” He pauses. “or not? "

"Marty, how could you and in our own home, too?" 

He cautiously moves towards her and eyes her curiously as he runs through the last conversation in his head. 

"What are you talking about?" He punctuated his questions with kisses as he pulls her body into his.

"No," she interjects and coves her hands over his lips, "Stop." 

He kisses the inside of her palm. "NEV-AH." 

"I'm serious here. One more move of these lips; I will go Captain Cold on your ass." 

"You cannot use Flash foreplay on me.” He kisses her neck. “ And think those clothes will stay on." 

"Wally is the fastest speedster of them all." Marty gasps as Buffy pushes a bag of candy in his chest. "You bought candy corn in this house." 

"Oh, no. Driscoll." 

"The last name is now Pacione." 

"When you disrespect Barry Allen, it's Driscoll. We cannot have this discussion with Cisco in the room." 

Marty looks at their golden retriever. 

"Cisco. Mommy and Daddy need to have a discussion. It's not a nice one, so you should leave the room, okay." 

Cisco walks over, licks both of their knees, and lays down next to their feet. 

Marty sighs, "We will discuss the speedster comment later. What do you have against candy corn? Everyone loves candy corn." 

"Who?" 

"George Renninger, that's who and the city of Philadelphia."

"The city of Philadelphia loves candy corn? "

"It was invented in the city of Philadelphia by Renninger, saying that you don't love candy corn is like saying that Subway sandwiches are the best. "

"Good thing we don't live in Philadelphia." Buffy sighs. "It's nothing but sugar, it doesn't even taste like corn, and the shelf life is crazy. I'll take them back." 

"The reason for Halloween is to give kids sugar. They stay." Marty crossed his arms. "It is in the Halloween Constitution that you must eat candy corn. Besides, if we take them back." Marty opens the bag. "We will disrupt a child's chance."

" A child chance for what? 

Marty smiles to show the candy corn as a vampire's teeth. "I want to suck your blood, Buffy." 

"You're so corny."


	3. 11 Days to Halloween:Buffy, Bonfire, and Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of spending time with their friends a frustrated Buffy has a special bonfire date with Marty. 
> 
> Word Prompt: “I’m having a bonfire tonight. Wanna come?” by @dancerdramatic14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 Days of Writing, 13 Days of Halloween/Autumn fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from October 19th to October 31. Don't forget to show some love by liking the button below.

Buffy really did love spending time with her friends; however, it was becoming more than she wanted. When she and Marty started dating, it was before they enter Grant High School. At first group, dates were an a-okay thing to do in the beginning. Lately, it seems that anytime Buffy wanted to spend time with Marty, her friends would appear. Now they were juniors, and it seems the group dating couldn't die. 

When at lunch, Cyrus mentions another "group date," Buffy whispers to Marty a different option. "I'm having a bonfire tonight for you and me only. Wanna come?"

Which brought the two lovebirds at Buffy's home, sitting on her outdoor deck, enjoying a private bonfire under a starry night, with the two of them except for Ironheart, Buffy's Siberian husky, who was nestled right by Marty. As she starts to settle in for a comfortable night, she aligns her body perfectly into her Marty's and wraps a blanket around them both.

"I have wanted to do this since I heard about the plans for tonight with the group," says Buffy.

"I have to say I'm thrilled that you - that we are doing this." His hands slowly massage her scalp. "Sometimes, I want to spend time alone, just the two of us." 

Buffy's eyes shifted mischievous between his lips and eyes." Yeah, and what we would do."

"That's the thing when it's just the two of us. We can do anything we want, like banter, or go for a run, or sit in silence or maybe kiss."

When Buffy looked into Marty's eyes, his expression was intense, almost challenging as he pulls her into him and covers his mouth with hers in a hungry kiss. She tasted the chocolate from the smores, her two favorite things smores, and Marty, which brought a low groan. 

"You're speaking my language, Mr. Pacione, she punctuates with each kiss.

Her finger moves to trace his lips." So your Italian has improved? "

"Si Piccola."

"Driscoll," he murmurs on her lips as she nibbles on his bottom lip with a mischievous look. 

"Earlier, you mention that you wished we spent more time just the two of us. Listen, I love our friends."

"Technically, they're your friends. We don't do group dates with my friends," he teases.

"Okay, my friends." A comfortable silence surrounds them as she plays with his long fingers. "I know it's fall, and Halloween is like in eleven days, but just maybe we can start a new year's tradition a little bit earlier." 

"You have my attention, Driscoll." 

"You're my boyfriend, and I'm your girlfriend." He smiles and kisses her hand. "I think it's time to remove the training wheels." Buffy starts peppering feather-light kisses on Marty's neck. "What a great way to kick it off with Buffy, bonfire, and blankets. It seems like a win for you."

"That sounds like a tongue twister."

"It does? "

  
"Beautiful Buffy brings her boyfriend to a bonfire. Buffy's boyfriend brought a blue blanket. It will make Buffy's bonfire better.."

"But Buffy believes a bacio will make it better."

She meets his lips for a bacio, and he pulls the blankets over their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we be friends? You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.
> 
> Took a shot with the tongue twister so be kind.


	4. 10 Days until Halloween:  I Put A Spell on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Buffy and Marty are ex’s who share a special dance at a Halloween Fundraising.
> 
> Word Prompt: I Put A Spell on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 Days of Writing, 13 Days of Halloween/Autumn fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from October 19th to October 31. Don't forget to show some love by liking the button below.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

Buffy smoothed down the creases of her red dress as her hand touches her thigh that was playing hide and seek with her dress.  Her nerves were getting the best out of her.  "Just breathe," she mumbles herself as she makes the walk down the grand staircase in her four-inch heels. Once her foot touches the last step, a deep sigh exhales, which interrupts into a burst of laughter that releasing the tension in her shoulders. 

The ballroom had couples sway onto the dance floor in sync with the live music, her sorority sisters having lively conversations, and friends having a great time.  Buffy could feel herself questioning why in the world she agreed to attend this event. It had been four months since the last time they talked. Over a stupid fight, which led to a break-up that she never wanted. Truth be told, she could have reached out, and they would be back together but her pride. Now here she attending his parent's annual Masquerade Event on behalf of her parents trying to calm her nerves down.

Out of habit, her eyes search the room for him. Instead, the change of the live music tempo brings her attention to the lead vocalists. He starts to croon his husky voice and tells the crowd how he plans to put a spell on them. 

"Damn, Driscoll, you look absolutely delicious in red," Marty whispers. 

His fingers ghostly touch her bare shoulders and slowly down her arms. It had been four months since she felt his touch, and her body reacted.  _ "Stay cool, Buffy," _ she kept saying over and over in her mind.  One glance at his physique made her ached. Maybe it was the way the tuxedo emphasis his strong shoulders or his muscular arms, no it's the fitted torso... damn she was in trouble.  Her brain and heart were screaming to forgive and forget. But being a typical Aries, this was not going to happen. 

"I didn't think you would..." 

"Save it Pacoine, I'm not here for you. I'm here on behalf of Dr. and Lt. Driscoll. They could not make it here tonight and send their regrets." 

"Well, that's strange." 

"Why? Why would that be strange?" 

Marty points to Buffy parent's talking to his parents across the room. Her mom looks up and gives a huge smile and waves at her daughter. 

"Un-believable." 

His laughter brings her eyes towards him, and everything in those brown eyes was different. She breaks the stare and moves towards his lips, and unconsciously she bites hers. 

"Dance with me." 

He leans his forehead into hers. His thumb just barely touching Buffy's cheeks as the singer belts out.

** "I love you anyhow, And I don't care if you don't want me. I'm yours right now." **

"I should go- "

Marty brings her hands to his lips and kisses it. He walks her to the center of the floor. His brown eyes never leaving Buffy, and the singers' husky voice becomes the soundtrack of their movements.  Their movements on the floor patterns their relationship, two people in sync with the beat, very organic, playful and seductive. 

"I miss you - but I miss us more." 

His hand moves down her lower back. Buffy could feel her heart race as his footwork went right, and she followed his lead. 

"Marty." 

He leans her body into his and pushes her away and brings her back to him. His hand moves slowly up her thigh as he gives her a smirk.

"I definitely miss how you would say my name like that." 

Buffy bites her lip and exhales, "Our parents- they're watching us." 

Their movements slow into the dance as they became the lyrics to the singer's soundtrack, moving as one lost in their own world. 

"Earlier, I wanted to kiss you." 

"And now?" 

"I can't- we're not..." 

"My feelings have never changed. You know that, right? 

Buffy covers his mouth with a passionate kiss. It had been four months since she tastes his warm mouth on hers. She was lost in his touch, and when he opened his mouth, a low moan escape as the singer finished the last note. 

** _ "Because you're mine- Oh yeah." _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit: Nina Simone I put a spell on you


	5. 9 Days until Halloween: Muffy meets at Oktoberfest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and her friends take a break from the drama, relationships and school problems for an international trip to Munich, Germany. Where she meets a very handsome boy at Oktoberfest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 Days of Writing, 13 Days of Halloween/Autumn fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from October 19th to October 31. 
> 
> Don't forget to like below or you can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

Buffy Driscoll could not help but be in awe of her surroundings. Here she was standing in the crowd with people from all over the nation, arrive to celebrate in Munich, Germany for Oktoberfest. To the left of her roads were closed, people were cheering and laughing. To the right, she could see a Ferris wheel, that she made a mental note to ride later.

"Come on, Driscoll," says an excitedly Iris Waldorf, as she reaches for her hands and pulls her in with a huge hug.

"THIS IS SO COOL!"

Iris's excitement brought Buffy into giggles as she wraps her arm around her sorority sister.

"What no historical facts to share?"

For the past couple of months, Buffy and her friends were under extra stress due to finals, breakups, and unnecessary drama. So when Buffy pulled a quick meeting with her sorority sisters for an international trip to visit her Grandpa Henry in Munich, Germany, for the tail end of Oktoberfest, it was met with cheers.

Kaitlin called her parents for access to the private plane. Buffy called her childhood friend Andi, to join them. Iris started researching everything about Oktoberfest. Natalie and Kira shared the German lingo, including some dirty words.

"Just remember that locals don't call this "Oktoberfest." We need to use the word "Wiesn" instead."   
  
Iris continues to share random facts with Buffy as they maneuver through the seeds of drunken pedestrians to meet the rest of the group at the Hacker Pschorr tent.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a tall blonde guy, his blue checked trachtem shirt, which was rolled up, showing part of his tattoo. They were keeping the same pace as him and his friends, and Buffy couldn't help but stare at the handsome stranger.

"Call us Houston, we have a problem," informs Andi to the girls.

Before Buffy could get a response, a loud whistle sound approaches behind her, and an unexpected push. She prepares to fall, instead, her body is pulled up and away from the crowd. Buffy turns to the blonde boy from earlier who has helped prevented an embarrassment fall that would love on social media.

"Sorry... Um, I mean Es tut uns leid," responses Buffy.

"Buffy, you cannot stand in the walkways. It's for the services staff; that's why they whistle at you," informs Iris.

"Thank you, Iris."

"Guys, we cannot find a table for all of us," groans Kaitlin as she joins her friends.

"That's the problem I was about to share with you two."  
  
"You can sit with us," response the blonde boy.

"You speak English?" Buffy asks.

With a soft smile, he moves his hands off her waist. "They're right over here."

He takes her hand, and Buffy can feel herself feeling flustered. Turning to her friends, "HOT!" she mouths as she follows him to the table with a group of guys.

"That's what I'm talking about MVP! He finds five of the most beautiful and single ladies, my brown eyes can see," smiles a handsome Chinese boy.

"What makes you think we're single," questions Natalie as she sits next to him.

"Your dirndl.."

A voluptuous redhead barmaid interjects their conversation. "For my favorite American boys, I think these will hold you boys down for a while." She places the drinks and leaves.   
  
"Thanks, Hannah." A tall redhead guy grabs a drink. "Not sure if introductions have not begun, but I'm Gus, this is Leo." He points to the Chinese boy. "This is Reed, and the guy who hasn't let stop holding your friend's hand is Marty."

Buffy and Marty look down at their intertwined hands and drop them.

Natalie raised her eyebrows at her friend Buffy.

"I'm Natalie, the girl with the red cheeks is Buffy. The girl stuffing her face with pretzels is Kaitlin. The two that have started drinking are Andi and Kira, and this little one dancing is Iris."

Natalie pulls Iris back to the table and smiles at the tipsy girl.

Buffy and Marty smile at each other. Their friends start to talk and drink amongst each other as if they were old friends.

"Marty?"

"Buffy?"

"You're friend Leo, mention our dirndls but didn't finish."

When his hand moved towards her torso to touch the ribbon waved through, Buffy breath hitched.   
  
"The way the ribbon is position on your dirndl shows your relationship status." His long fingers played with the bottom of her gold ribbon. "Placing the bow is on the right, she's taken. In the middle, she's too young. In the back, she's widowed." His brown eyes staring hopefully into hers. "Your bow is on the left. Which means your suppose to be single."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

She laughed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"No, it's just .. I'm here for a couple of days, and I'm not looking for a fuckboi."

"Wow."

"Stop." She shakes her head. "I didn't mean... I'm making this look bad."

"Standing here… "He looks her up and down. "I don't believe you could make anything look bad."

"Alright, everyone, we need to drink," interrupts Andi as she wraps her arm around a tipsy Kira.

The young adults cheered as they grab their drinks.

"Now remember boys and girls-. " Reed stops talking to make sure he had everyone's attention. " you must have eye contact as you clink your glasses-"

"Or you'll be cursed with bad sex for seven years," groans Iris as she pouts.

"On the count of drei, peeps," shouts Gus.

"EINS, ZWEI, DREI… PROST."

Marty makes eye contact with Buffy as they drink and cheer with their friends.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Hours had passed, and the group had left the tents and started to explore the extensive grounds. Marty and Buffy ended up walking alone together from the group and now standing in front of the Ferris Wheel waiting for their turns.

"About earlier. -I want to apologize."

"For calling me a fuckboi?"

"Yes, and. -"

He escorts Buffy into the seat and places his arm around the back of the chair. The ride starts to move, and she turns her body into his.

  
"It was wrong for me to assume."

"You did assume?"

"Why do I feel like you're laughing at me?"

"I'm not Buffy." His fingers gently touch her shoulder, and the ride stops at the top. In a softer tone. "I'm very sorry for making you feel that."

"I - well, the thing is - this trip is to recover from breakups, exams, and unnecessary drama."

Marty nods, "Fuckboi should not apply."

She playfully pushes her shoulder into his. "No, they shouldn't."

"Then who should apply?"

"Um-okay, well, I don't do long-distance relationships."

Marty grins and pulls her closer. "What about now?"   
  
"What am I going to do with you?"

His fingers stroked her cheek and tilted his head down towards her.

"Anything you want to."

Buffy smiles and moves closer to Marty. "Were on a Ferris wheel, so what about a kiss?"

"Kissing would be nice." Her lips ghostly touching his. "But that would make me a fuckboi." He pulls back with a smirk. "We have already established that I'm not a fuckboi."

Buffy met his smirk with a giggle. "Okay, then if you're not a fuckboi, then what are you?"   
  
"Maybe the reason why your ribbon is turned to the right?"


	6. 8 Days until Halloween: Nightmare on Muffy Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy has a nightmare about her relationship.
> 
> Word prompt: The thought of losing us scares me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 Days of Writing, 13 Days of Halloween/Autumn fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from October 19th to October 31.
> 
> Don't forget to like below or you can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

It had been four hours of silence, and Buffy could feel the sharp pain in her head as her eyes closed. Here she was sitting in their living room, wondering how or when they grew apart. This wasn't supposed to happen, not to them, yet here they are. When Marty came home and announce that he was leaving and he met someone else, Buffy, first thought it was a joke until he starts packing, and no one was laughing. Words were said, anger ones, and now Buffy could feel the tears forming in the ducts of her eyes.

  
She tried to calm her nerves down, but that wasn't working, so she went back to her nervous habit of twisting her fingers. "Marty?"

"No."

"We have always been able to talk."

"Fine, talk, Buffy."

Agonizingly slowly, Buffy makes her way over to Marty, shuddering from the seeming lack of any compassion in his tone, especially the harshness of her name.

"What happened to us? Where did we go wrong?

"I can't do this anymore."

"Since, when?"

"Since I met someone else."

Gasping, Buffy eyes snap shut, stepping back away from Marty. She takes the time to register the last words; he just said, "Since I met someone.' Her eyes were blurry due to the tears that slide down her cheek. She was crying, she hated crying, and hated how she felt at this moment.

"When? Who?"

"It doesn't matter, but her name is Rachel, and she's my lab partner."

"Do you love her?"

Marty was silent. Buffy cleared her throat and pressed on. "DO. YOU. FUCKING. LOVE HER."

Tears were flowing down faster than ever before, one after the other. Buffy knew her tough exterior was crumbling fast. Buffy's head was aching; her eyes were full of hurt, and the love of her life was standing in front of her not doing the one thing he loves doing.. Talking.

"I should go."

"Marty. The thought of losing us scares me. Doesn't that scare you?"

Marty turns his body away from Buffy and reaches for the door.

"NO, Marty. NO, NO"

"Buffy? Buffy- Buffy, wake up."

Buffy jumps out of her sleep and looks around the room. She was in her and Marty's bedroom, with Marty cautiously watching her.  
  
"Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep."

He moves cautiously towards her. " We are not watching any more horror movies, Driscoll. I thought you said you were okay watching Elm Street?"

'Marty, It felt so real." Marty runs his hands through his already tousled hair, and his brown eyes have a look of concern. "I had a nightmare that you and I broke up."

"I agree that it would consist of a nightmare."

He hands her a glass of water as he kisses her temple.

"You left me for your lab partner, someone name Rachel."

He pulls her body closer to his. " I do have a new lab partner, but it's a guy named Christopher. If you want, you can meet him."

"No, I trust you."

  
"I know. " Marty kisses her lips. " If I can be candid with you." He pauses and turns his body towards her. "This." he points to her. "This is here is endgame, and any thoughts of losing this would scare me."

  
Tears filled her eyes as she grabs his face and kisses him, " I love you."


	7. 7 Days to Halloween:  Haunted House Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the Annual Greek Halloween House competition and the last time for Buffy Driscoll and Marty Pacione to participate before graduating. Who will have the best haunted house and who will fail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 Days of Writing, 13 Days of Halloween/Autumn fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from October 19th to October 31.
> 
> Don't forget to like below or you can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

"Chicken wire, dry ice, spray paint – I think we have – oh, mother trucker, we don't have candy," replies Iris Waldorf.

"Iris, the goal is to give them a trick, not a treat," replies Buffy. 

The ladies of Delta Kappa Gamma were in the local hardware store purchasing the last items for the Annual Greek Haunted House Competition. 

"I like what you did there, Driscoll," smiles Kira Johnson.

Kailin Milano frowns at Iris "Mother Trucker?"

"She's doesn't want to say Mother.. " starts Natalie Green. 

"Natalie, a lady, doesn't use that language. "

The girls tried to hide their grins at Iris. "Alright. Let's stay focus," replies Buffy. 

"Thank you, Buffy. I wish you guys would take this seriously. This is our last year, to beat the Sigmas. We have either tied with them or lost to them. Besides, Buffy, if we lose, then that means Marty wins. " 

"Marty wins." A tall blonde boy wraps his arms around Buffy. "I have the most beautiful girl, and I will take the win for the Haunted House again." 

"I hate when you talk in the third person," response Buffy to her boyfriend. 

"DRISCOLL," shrieks Iris.

Iris moves quickly to her friend. "We do not fraternize with the Sigmas." She pulls Buffy away from Marty and gives him a dirty look as she points her finger to him. " What's rule number one, Pacione?" 

" Not sure I understand, Waldorf? Do you know what she's talking about, Leo? "

Iris gives her boyfriend, Leo, an intense glare. He gives her a wink and clears his throat, "Rule number one. No dating, kissing, screwing- " 

"Leo, it doesn't sound like your making smart choices." Iris turns her attention back to Marty.  "Do it again, Pacione, and I'll report your ass for a deduction."

Marty raises his hands up and smirks at the girls.

********************************************************

The crowd had quieted down since the end of the annual haunted house competition. 

Buffy smiled at the Delta house, it was actually the best they had ever done. They spent seven days with blood, sweat, and a massive sugar rush to complete their last haunted house together. 

"You were robbed," informs Marty as he walks towards her. "A Poltergeist theme was just brilliant using the technology from the 80s  to today." He claps his hands with a smile. "Brilliant Buffy." 

"I wasn't the only one. You guys ultimately brought the 80s back by having a haunted house dedicated to The Gremlins. Particular bonus points for having the many gremlins chasing you in the house." 

"Yeah, I think Professor Jones is doing okay now." 

The crowd of drunk college students cheers interrupts the comfortable silence. "I see your girl is  _ fraternizing  _ with Leo."

Buffy looks over and sees a drunk Iris and Leo making out on the grass.  "Oh, they started that right when the Dean went to the stage to welcome everyone." Buffy bumps his shoulder with a soft smile. 'Last year, I just knew one of us would win." 

"I'm actually glad that it was a tie." 

Marty pulls her body up into his and leans his forehead as his hands move lower her waist. 

"What a tie? Don't you dare go soft on me now, Pacione." 

"Buffy, you know damn well I'm never soft around you," he answers as he pulls her into a hungry kiss.


	8. 6 Days to Halloween: Muffy picks a Halloween Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No. I'm the Flash.
> 
> A/N: Buffy and Marty our adults in this story. Smut approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 Days of Writing, 13 Days of Halloween/Autumn fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from October 19th to October 31.   
Comments and Kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

It had been a couple of days since Marty had seen his girlfriend, Buffy, since he had to do an unexpected visit to New York. He missed Buffy and Cisco, the visit was successful, and he brought a mento to show Buffy. 

  
"Buffy- BUFFY!"   
  


His baritone voice could be heard all through the penthouse that an excited Cisco came running to him.   
  


"I have missed you too, buddy. Where's your mommy?" Cisco ignored the question and continues to lick and jump on Marty.   
  


"DRISCOLL!"   
  


"In the bedroom." 

Once Marty entered the bedroom, he finds her sitting on their bed reading a book. Dropping his bag, moving towards the mattress, he greets her with a deep kiss. "Hey. I've missed you." He sighs as he gives her another kiss.   
  


"Same. How're the folks?   
  


"Great, but I have an idea for our Halloween costume." He reaches for his bag and pulls out a shiny medal and hands it to her. "This will win the costume party for sure." 

  
Buffy arches her eyebrow in confusion, "You want us to be a medal?"   
  


"No. I want us to be the Flash and Iris."   
  


"Can I be the Flash?"   
  


Marty gasps and shakes his head in frustration. "No. I'm the Flash."   
  


"I could be The Flash." Buffy moves from the bed and gives him an intense stare as she walks into her closet. "I bet you I could beat you in a race."   
  


"I'm the Flash. You're Iris."   
  


He was pouting now, and you can hear it his voice. Marty has always caved with Buffy, but giving up the Flash would just kill him. He's been Barry Allen since he read the comic at age seven.   
  


"What was your time again?"

He sigh. "11.5." His dad had reminded him that when he gets a girlfriend, there were things he would have to give up. He was getting used to her eating off his plate, even when it was the same thing. He was getting used to her bobby pins being everywhere. He just didn't think it would be The Flash.

"I could definitely beat that." 

Now she was taunting him. He knew, and she did too. The voice inside him was telling him to speak up. "No minor biology reality when it comes to racing males and females were not created equal. The fastest woman will never beat the fastest man."

"Even if that's true."

"It's true."

"It doesn't mean that I cannot beat you."

No, he was not going to lose Barry Allen. He didn't care if it was to the most beautiful girl. "Well, I welcome the challenge."

"Challenge accepted."

When Buffy steps out of the closet, she has a smirk on her face. Marty realizes that Buffy wasn't going to play fair, but this was different. Standing in front of him in a form-fitting latex red bodysuit in The Flash costume. His heart was beating very rapidly as he stands and walks towards her. His eyes pay close attention to her smooth curves inside the suit, and his hands move up the sides of her torso.   
  


"I heard that this suit is protected by Speed Force Aura," she teases him.   
  


He notices that every time she talks, the gold lightning bolt on her chest taunts him. His face moves to her in slow motion, and he pulls her body closer to him.   
  


"On your mark." He steps back. "Get set." He bites his bottom lip. "Go."   
  


Buffy takes off and heads to the living room, moving fast. Cisco jumps up and joins the fun with his mommy. Her heart is racing, and when she's grabbed by two pairs of strong arms. He picks her up and playfully throughs her on the sofa. She laughs as she tries to move away from him. His lips meet hers, and he can feel her smile.   
  


"Marty."   
  


He slowly moves his lips to her neck, which pushes an involuntarily moan from Buffy. Her hands pull his hair as his lips move back to her lips.   
  


"Say it," he taunts her.   
  


His hands move to the zipper in the back of the bodysuit and slowly zips it down. "Your name is Marty Pacione, and you're the fastest man."   
  


"Except for right now. I plan to take my time with you, Buffy Driscoll."


	9. 5 Days to Halloween: Pumpkin Patches, Corn mazes and Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty and Buffy have fun in a corn maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 Days of Writing, 13 Days of Halloween/Autumn fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from October 19th to October 31.  
Comments and Kudos are always welcome.
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

"This is the best "first date" ever, Marty."

Buffy and Marty finally had their "first date" after three months of group and double dating. To kick it off, Marty created an Autumn Scavenger hunt for them to complete together. It started with breakfast in the historic town square, a bike ride for two on the Cherry Trail, and now they were at Harry's Pumpkin and Corn Maze. 

"I'm so happy that you're having a great time, Buffy." 

Buffy and Marty were approaching the Corn Maze. Marty wanted to do the corn maze first and then pick a pumpkin. Buffy was okay with this, especially when she notices the corn maze best time to beat. Buffy knew that she and Marty could beat that time without a problem.

"Did you see the time? We could so beat that." 

Marty's fingers brush the back of Buffy's hand, then curled around her fingers. He slowly shakes his head. "Actually, I was thinking something different." 

Buffy turns into him and smiles. "Oh, call me intrigued."

He pulls her closer as his arm wraps around her shoulders. "Have you ever notice that when people enter a corn maze, they always begin with false starts or missed opportunities? It's because they don't take the time to enjoy the journey of the maze." 

Buffy nods as they started to walk inside the maze together. 

He continues. "Anytime I'm with you, Buffy, I don't want it to be rushed. I want to savor the moment." 

Buffy hands touch the field as they move through the maze. "Savoring the moment doesn't beat the time, Marty." 

He stops walking and turns slightly. "Driscoll - "he starts to say, "how do you know?"

A couple of kids running pass them through the maze laughing and screaming. Buffy looks at the kids without a care in the world and then back at Marty. She nods. "Okay."

They move slowly in the maze together and turn right.

"How's your foot doing?"

"Slowly getting better. Therapy is working, but my patience is getting to me." 

"You don't have to wear the boot anymore. That's a win."

"No, but that doesn't mean you have to stop giving me piggyback rides."

"Just let me know when."   
'When." 

Buffy drops Marty's hand, but he holds tights in pulls her in for a chaste kiss. Her cheeks turn a slight red. He bends down and pulls her on his back.

When her lips graze his neck, she gives it a quick kiss. Her legs wrap around, and he stands up straight. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She sighs. "I love having your back." 

They both laugh, and Marty starts walking. Buffy shares with him more about her foot therapy sessions. Beating the time went out of Buffy's mind as they continue to banter, talk, and laugh during the maze. When Buffy sees the opening of the maze, she lets out a small shriek. 

"Nice jobs, guys. You shaved the time to beat by 30 seconds." The staffer shared. Buffy jumps off Marty's back and watches as they modify the new time to beat. 

She pulls Marty into a hug with a big grin. "We shaved thirty seconds, Pacione." She rested her head on his shoulder with a smile. "I guess you were right.


	10. 4 Days to Halloween: Marathon Training 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty helps Buffy training for a marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 Days of Writing, 13 Days of Halloween/Autumn fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from October 19th to October 31. Enjoy!!!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods

Marty was pushing his arms back and forth, he looks to his left to his girlfriend Buffy, running right next to him on the Cherry Hill Trail. Marty and Buffy were three months into training for the Spring Cherry Blossom Marathon.

Marty was helping Buffy with her training by starting with 3 miles, then moving to 5 miles, and now they're at 8 miles. Her pace is beginning to quicken as their feet pound the fallen leaves on the trail.

"Doing good, Driscoll. Let's stay at this pace for ten minutes and then bring it down."

Buffy's heart was pumping faster. She could feel her legs burning as she stays with Marty at their new pace. Two minutes into the run, Buffy could feel her legs burning as they move up a hill. "I hate hills, Marty." Her breath is forming into the air.

"Keep your body straight and lift your knees towards your chest, Driscoll."

Buffy could feel the ease after she follows his technique. "Thanks." She gives him a soft smile as she kept her focus forward.

"We're now going to slow our pace down. Lean your back, and this will help as we move into a walk."

The Autumn breeze whipped Buffy's hair back from her face as she strides steps into a nice walk.

"You are a great coach Marty." She took a sip of her water. "I cannot believe that I'm already doing 8miles."

"Amazing what results will occur when you train first."

  
"Pacione, we made a deal."

He wraps his arms around her shoulder. "Did we?" He takes a sip of his water. 

"Yes." She stops walking and turns to him. "Yes, I promise not to make fun of your footwear. You promise not to bring up my fail attempt."

Marty looks down at feet with a smile. " Sounds like someone is jealous." His toes wiggle, and he laughs.

"Of those?" She crosses her arms and laughs. "Those are hideous."

"My shoes or my feet?"

Buffy frowns and stares at his feet. "We should stretch." She starts to move until Marty pulls her back to him. "Marty?" He steps closer and pulls a leaf out of her hair. 

"The leaves are falling for you." He smiles, and she blushes. 

"Just because you give me a compliment, Pacione. It doesn't change how gross I fell about those finger shoes."


	11. 3 Days to Halloween: Falling into Adulthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty and Buffy enjoy their time at Buffy's family Colorado cabin and discuss a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 Days of Writing, 13 Days of Halloween/Autumn fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from October 19th to October 31. Enjoy!!!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods

"This is nice you, me, and Cisco in a canoe," sighs Buffy as she leans back.

Buffy and Marty were spending the weekend in Colorado at Buffy's family cabin. They both wanted to get away from the high volume of New York to something tranquil. Marty brings the paddle back in a smooth sweeping motion. His eyes soften as he watches his wife rubs Cisco's head. For the past couple of months, they have been making more trips to Colorado.

" I love it when we come to the cabin," response Marty.

Buffy nods and gives Cisco a quick kiss on his nose. "Me too. I wish we could stay longer."

"Let's stay longer than. '

Buffy smiles. "Another day?" She looks around the water and sighs. "That sounds like- "

"No, I was thinking of staying longer."

"Longer?"

" I was thinking more of a permanent basis, Buffy.

"Oh." She looks around at the red and orange trees. "That's an adult thing.'

"Buffy, newsflash. We are "adults."

"When you provide quotations around it, are you? " She smirks and bites her bottom lip. "Usually, I'm the one that introduces adult things."

Marty nods and notices the current starts to change. "True." He starts to move the boat back into the dock.

"Autumn in Colorado would be nice."

"Spring, Summer, and Winter too."

The couple enjoys a comfortable silence as Marty brings them into the dock. Buffy watches as Cisco jumps off the boat and lays on the pier. She's lost in her thoughts that she doesn't notice Marty offering his hand. "Sorry." she offers a sheepish smile as she takes his hand.

He wraps his arms around her shoulders. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I think we should do it."

"Yeah." He smiles and kisses her temple. "Did you hear that Cisco? A new adventure begins for us?" Cisco barks in agreement. "Looks like he agrees. It may be too soon - but are you thinking of staying in a condo or a home."

Buffy smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. "We should continue to phase of being "adults." She smiles as her lips meet his. "Let's look for a big home." She smiles. "With a big backyard for Cisco."

Marty turns towards Cisco. "Look at you Cisco, new place, a bigger backyard. Your parents are so adulting."

Marty gives Buffy a quick kiss and starts to play fetch with Cisco.

Buffy watches and whispers to herself. " I think so."


	12. 2 Days to Halloween: Easy as Pumpkin Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty was having a bad day. His last physics assignment was draining him, he had a crazy fight with his brother, and he had not to talk Buffy all day. So imagine his surprise when he enters his home to find a smoky kitchen, the smoking alarm going off, and a frustrated girlfriend on the floor in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 Days of Writing, 13 Days of Halloween/Autumn fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from October 19th to October 31. Enjoy!!!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods

Marty was having a bad day. His last physics assignment was draining him, he had a crazy fight with his brother, and he had not to talk Buffy all day. So imagine his surprise when he enters his home to find a smoky kitchen, the smoking alarm going off, and a frustrated girlfriend on the floor in tears.

"Buffy?"

"Noo… Marty, what are you doing home so early?"  
  
"Buffy it's three, I had a short day. "

Marty observes the kitchen and notices a peculiar aroma. "What's that smell?" 

"Pumpkin Pie." 

Marty's eyebrow arches. "Really?" 

Buffy sigh as she looks at the ceiling, and a brown liquid falls from the ceiling. " I knew the past couple of days have been stressful. I wanted to ease it and make your Nana's Pumpkin Pie. " Marty nods and wipes the liquid from her hair. "I think I missed a step."   
  
He bites the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from laughing. "Where's the pie?"

Buffy's eyes grow big as she shakes her head. "I don't think it's edible. Cisco wouldn't even lick the bowl."

Marty looks at their golden retriever Cisco, who hides his face over his paw. "Cisco doesn't know what he's missing." Cisco barks and Marty continues, "My girl made me a pie, I'm going to eat the pie."

He brings the fork to the pie to cut it, but its a little bit of a struggle with it. "I see we have a strong foundation for your pie."

He finally cuts the sturdy, black pumpkin pie crust, the pie filling flows like a river. Marty's eyes go wide.

Buffy wipes her tears with her backhand and sighs."I think I added a little bit too much-evaporated milk." She watches Marty cautiously. "You really don't have to eat this."

Marty takes a bite. The taste is awful and somehow manages to swallow it. He gives her a smile, and Buffy gives him a kiss.

"You like it?" 

"No, I love it." He says as he pulls her into a hug and makes eye contact with Cisco and gives a disgusting face.


	13. 1 Days to Halloween: Halloween Story for the Speedster

Marty woke up in the middle of the night, feeling very off. He groaned and reached for his wife to pull closer to help him go back to sleep, but instead, he felt pillows and a cold sheet.

Blinking blearily, Marty lifts his head up, glance around the room. "Buffy," he whispers.

He sat up, turns the lamp on, and looks around the room, he notices the bathroom door open and walks over, "Buffy," he whispers and meets with silence and darkness.

He hears a voice downstairs, and he moves toward the living room and is met with a very uncomfortable eight-month pregnant Buffy with a pout.

  
"The Speedster will not let me sleep," she whines as she rubs her belly.

Marty sighs and walks towards her and gives a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry." He reaches over and starts to rub her shoulders. "Do you want something to eat or anything I can do? "

"I think I ate all the candy for the trick treaters. We will need to go back out in the morning."

"You ate all the candy?!"

"Don't start with me. I'm eight months pregnant, who wants sleep, but your child thinks my uterus is a speed vortex. I wanted chocolate tacos, and the only chocolate we had was the candy for the trick treaters."

"We had three pounds..." She gives him a side look. "I'm very excited to go shopping before our upcoming visitors arrive in a couple of hours." Buffy smiled.

"Thank you," Marty."

"Anything else, I can do to for you," he whispers as he kisses her temple.

"I really want to sleep .. like how Cisco is right now."

Her eyes closed as she sighs, "You have anything to make your kid go to sleep."

Marty yawns as his eyes look down at Cisco, sleeping on Buffy's lap. He slowly rubs her belly as he gives it a kiss. "You're like your daddy annoying your mama and excited for Halloween." He feels a kick, and Buffy sighs.

"Don't encourage the Speedster."

Marty looks at Buffy in her uncomfortable stage and looks around the room. His eye catches a red bag, and an idea comes to mind.

He moves from the couch towards the bag "Marty," she questions. He puts his hand up to tell her to wait a second. Once he opens the bag, he smiles and walks over to Buffy.

"I have something to make you go to sleep." She gives a questioning look and reaches for the bag as he moves it from her. "A couple of days ago, your dad and my dad were telling me some remedies to help a kid to go to sleep." Buffy nods. "Reed and Kira without even knowing bought us a couple of these."

"A book?"

Marty nods. "Remember, in college, we would read haunted stories to each other before we went to bed." 

Buffy rubs her stomach and bites her lip with an unsure look. "You want to read our child, James Patterson?"

"No, but if this doesn't work, I will. Listen, we already talk to the Speedster. What harm could it do if we read a bedtime story about Clifford the Red Dog,"?

When Buffy did not respond, he turns the book to him and moves closer to her belly.

"Hey, Speedster." He speaks softly as he covers Buffy's hand and slowly rubs her thumb. "It's 2:31 am, on October 31, so it's officially Halloween. Your parents love Halloween, and it looks like you have fallen from the apple tree. To kick off a new tradition in the Pacione household, I welcome you, Speedster, to your first Halloween Story, but this will not be scary. "

Buffy bites her thumb to silence her laughter.

The new parents start to feel movement. "Your mama is just a little sleepy and just needs a couple of hours." Marty smiles at Buffy," Now, you and I are going to spend some time together but, if you could bring the vortex level down from a ten to five, I'll promise you something special."

Marty clears his voice." To kick off your first Halloween, tonight festive, we will visit a good friend of your parents, Emily Elizabeth, and her dog named Clifford."

Buffy wasn't sure if it was the hormones, but she could feel her eyes tearing up as she watches Marty stepping into a father role. She rubs her stomach and listens to the story. Her eyes were having a hard time staying open, and the Speedster's movement was slower than earlier.

Marty glance at Buffy and smile as he could see her finally sleeping. He looks around their home and takes the moment he gives Buffy's stomach a kiss. "Happy Halloween, Speedster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been on this journey with me. I love the characters of Buffy and Marty. I wanted to do share my own stories with you. It didn't matter if you comment, gave a kudos or share it I just want to actually finish it. 
> 
> It's very hard to continue to write stories when it's not the "fandom" favorite. But to those who find this story or these characters later down the road. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> 13 Days of Writing, 13 Days of Halloween/Autumn fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from October 19th to October 31. Enjoy!!!
> 
> I plan to do more stories so if you have an idea for the Holidays. You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods


End file.
